fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Hades
Hades, whose real name is Purehito, was Fairy Tail's 2nd Guild Master,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 18 and the one who passed on the title to Makarov. He is now the leader of the Grimoire Heart Dark Guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Page 16 whose goal is to unseal Zeref. Personality Very little is known about Purehito when he was in Fairy Tail except the fact that he was the 2nd master of Fairy Tail and the founder of Grimoire Heart. He was described by Makarov as a "great master who taught harmony and led the guild to the proper path".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 13 He also called Makarov a "boy" implying a playful nature. All in all, he displays one of the most intriguing personalities in the series He reappears as Hades, master of Grimoire Heart, and is now depicted as a Mage in search of the "essence of magic", which he traced back to the black Mage, Zeref. When Makarov questioned him why he was in a dark guild he answered that "this world is full of things that cannot be measured as merely good or evil", implying an enlightened or a philosophical frame-of-mind or perhaps, even a corrupted heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 4 He is shown to be very confident with his abilities by stating that he (Hades) "dances with magic freely" and has the will to destroy those who would hinder his path when he crushed Makarov with very little remorse. Although he believes the Seven Kin to be invincible due to their Lost Magic abilities, he seems to be happy knowing someone can defeat one. He was especially happy when he learned that Makarov's kids were not only strong, but were able and had already taken out 3 of the Seven Kin. Despite being the driving force of villainy in the series thus far, Hades is not entirely cruel. He admitted that fighting his former guild Fairy Tail made him sad but he could live with it. He also, wanted Makarov to just surrender to him in order to avoid a fight between the two and he silently apologized to Makarov when Bluenote Stinger got out onto the battlefield as he didn't want things to escalate that far between them. History Hades, known as Purehito then, became the second master of Fairy Tail after Mavis Vermilion. Years later in the year X736, he approached Makarov (40 years old at that time) and told him that he was going to be the third master of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 1 Makarov protested, claiming he didn't know a thing about running a guild, but Purehito simply told him that "he was person who can love and trust his allies" and that he, (Makarov) "will definitely turn this into a good guild". When Purehito left Fairy Tail, his final words were that he "was going on a journey" and told Makarov to make Fairy Tail "into a good guild". He then officially appoints Makarov as the new master of Fairy Tail. In his journey, he traced the roots of Magic back to Zeref, where he saw "what can be called the Essence of Magic". It is presumably around this point that he reformed his ways and became a dark Mage. He probably then formed Grimoire Heart, raised and trained the Seven Kin of Purgatory in order to acquire the "Essence of Magic". Synopsis Oración Seis arc During the Oracion Seis' arc, Hades is shown on an airship, which is the base of operations of Grimoire Heart. He converses with his members about Oración Seis' activity and states that he doesn't plan to join them, but he supports them. One member of the guild is also shown saying that they should focus on finding the keys to the Zeref's seal. S-Class Trial arc Hades appeared with Ultear and some other members of Grimoire Heart inside of their airship. Ultear reports to him, that they have found "him". He then immediately orders his subordinates to set their course to "Fairy Island". Before his arrival have three Mages of his guild already appeared on the island, one of them being the Seven Kin of Purgatory member, Azuma. When the guild approaches Tenrou Island in search of Zeref, they are confronted by Makarov in full-body Titan Form. While his subordinates are all in shock and intimidated, Hades laughingly says Makarov's name despite the colossal being before him. When Makarov starts attacking the air ship and damaging it, Hades orders the firing of the ship's cannon, Jupiter. Makarov blocks the attack with his arm, but is heavily injured in the process. As the ship starts to break apart from the damage, Hades orders Ultear to use her Arc of Time Magic to repair it. He then tells Caprico to take everyone to the island and that he'll personally take care of Makarov. Makarov then starts casting Fairy Law in front of the airship and just as he was about to release it, Hades goes to the top of the ship and tells Makarov to stop, and is shown casting Grimoire Law, a Magic that probably has the same effect as Fairy Law. Hades threatens that if Makarov doesn't stop, both of their guilds will be destroyed. Makarov then finally gets a good look at Hades and much to his horror, he realizes that Hades is Purehito, the second master of Fairy Tail who passed on the title to him. As their battle begins, Hades takes advantage of Makarov's shock and attacks him with Magic chains. During their battle, Makarov questions Hades' reason for being in a dark guild and simply answers that good and evil are merely concepts and that there are things in this world that cannot be categorized into good or evil. When Makarov's health takes a turn for the worst, he charges Hades, forcing Hades to pierce Makarov with a Magical beam, possibly fatally injuring him. He then walks away from the felled Makarov. At the shores of the island, he plants a tattered Grimoire Heart flag, saying that it would not be long before Fairy Tail's Mages fall to his Seven Kin of Purgatory, who each possess lost Magic. Hades is then seen inside the airship with the top member of the guild, Bluenote. While sitting down and dining, Hades merrily laughs about how Makarov's "kids" were able to take down 3 of the 7 Kin so far. Bluenote then asks Hades when he can join the battle against Fairy Tail. Hades refuses, saying that this isn't the type of battle that Bluenote needs to take part in. Bluenote uses his Magic to submerge the airship so that they wouldn't be detected, but Hades tells him to stop, saying that he plans to gather all of Fairy Tail's members at one place. He again tells Bluenote not to leave the airship, but Bluenote nonetheless says that he would join the battle if one more Kin was defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 16-19 A while later, Hades says that it's incredible that even Meredy has been defeated. He calls Bluenote's name out, but to no response; Bluenote had already left. He then apologizes to Makarov, saying that he hadn't intended to use Bluenote again and that the war will soon be over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 12-13 Hades is then seen talking about how suprised he was that someone besides him could stop Bluenote, and then laughs as he says that Fairy Tail has lost all chances of winning now that the Great Tenrou Tree was destroyed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 15-16 After Ultear is defeated, Hades expresses his disbelief that all the Seven Kin of Purgatory and even Bluenote were defeated;and that he should offer his praise to Makarov's soldiers. He then prepares to fight Natsu and the others as they arrive at the Grimoire Heart ship. Hades invites the Fairy Tail group into his ship, before fighting Natsu asks Happy, Pantherlily and Charles to find and destroy the ship's power source, given that if it flies it would be a disadvantage, to what they suggest Wendy's Troia spell. Gray makes stairs and the team knowing full hand of Hades's might decide they must go all out from the start. The battle starts with Natsu launching a powerful flame burst which Hades repels with ease, Erza and Gray immediatelly follow after, with Lucy summoning Taurus and Wendy enhancing the offense, defense and speed of Gray and Erza, but Hades can evade them with ease and chains Erza launching her at Gray. Natsu hits Hades but he chains Natsu, but is freed by Erza. Gray launches Natsu, while Lucy summons Scorpio and Wendy unleashes a roar, making an Unison Raid which Natsu uses to propel himself landing a brutal attack on Hades. Hades however appears undamaged shocking everybody. He starts talking about how mistakes are called experience, and how their mistake of challenging him, will not give them any, because they will have no future. Everyone begins to tremble as Hades yells with force, causing Wendy to mysteriously dissapear into nothingness, leaving her clothes behind. Magics and Abilities Grimoire_Law.jpg|Grimoire Law Chain_Magic.jpg|Chain Magic Critical_Blow.jpg| Energy Beam Amaterasu_28.jpg|Amaterasu Formula 28 Amaratsu 100.jpg|Amaterasu Formula 100 Caster Magic User: Given his status as the leader of Grimoire Heart and previous leader of Fairy Tail, it is accepted that Hades is a dark wizard with enormous Magical powers. Another testament to his power is that he has several powerful subordinates in the Seven Kin of Purgatory. While all of his subordinates were taken aback by Makarov's fearsome Titan Magic, Hades was not intimidated at all. He was easily able to overpower and seemingly mortally wound Makarov, one of the strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints, without sustaining any damage to himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 17 This was a testament to his immense power . When Makarov exclaimed shock at the speed of his spells, Hades claimed that he can "dance with magic freely". Zancrow himself even said that Hades's powers are on par with those of a god. So far, Hades has demonstrated Chain Magic, Amaterasu, and Grimoire Law. Recently he has shown the ability to banish a person leaving their clothes behind with a shout. *'Seal Master:'' Apparently a form of Lost Magic Amaterasu Magic Seals, these seals are enough to take out Makarov so easily, even within his defensive zone. It is also said that these seals actually take a long time to form, but Hades was not only able to form up these in seconds but with relative ease, proving that his Magical prowess is not only immense but on a level that makes Makarov's greatly pale in comparison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 6 ''Enhanced Reflexes'': Hades was able to easily counter an attempted attack by Makarov despite him having his back turned walking away. ''Enhanced Strength''''': Despite his age, one that is presumably decades older of Makarov, Hades has immense physical strength, as after he launched his chains into Titan Form Makarov's shoulders, he was able to easily swing him into the side of Tenrou Island. Afterward, his massive physical strength was again displayed when he walked up to Makarov and smashed him into the ground with a fist. Major Battles *Makarov vs. Hades *Team Natsu vs. Hades Trivia *When he was Purehito, his left eye had a dark iris, as was shown in Chapter 215, while as Hades he has a light colored iris. References Titles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Mages Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Grimoire Heart